Finally, I Found My Wings…
by Aleunaf Acsis
Summary: Kisah tentang murid miskin yang nilainya selalu jelek yang bernama Sena Kobayakawa. Tapi ia ingin berusaha membuat ibunya bahagia. Perhatian : ceritanya agak aneh.
1. Where's My Wings?

Haiii!

Saya kembali~!

Kali ini saya akan buat cerita tentang Sena dan Suzuna

Kita Mulai saja ya!

**Finally, I Found My Wings….**

Chapter 1

**Where's My Wings?**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song : Dream Theater-Misunderstood**

**Sena's POV**

HUAAAAHHH~!

Sepertiinya pagi ini sangat cerah….

CTAR!  
BLAR BLAR!

Oh. Dugaanku salah, ternyata di luar sedang ada badai. Ah, aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sebenarnya aku malas ke sekolah karena banyak siksaan menantiku disana. Tapi, apa boleh buat, aku berangkat saja lah. Dengan tampang lesu aku turun dengan terpaksa dari kamarku menuju ke meja makan. Seperti biasa, ibuku sudah menyiapkan sarapan super lezat untuk kumakan.

Nasi putih...dan sambal...UKH!

Ya, aku adalah anak dari keluarga yang miskin. Aku bisa bersekolah karena bantuan dari teman baik ibukku. Pendidikan? Aku sama sekali tidak pintar dalam bidang pelajaran, makanya aku tidak mendapatkan beasiswa. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, setiap hari aku makan nasi putih dan sambal. Kalau sedang beruntung aku bisa makan nasi putih dengan ikan bakar. Lauk seperti itu biasanya bisa kumakan sebulan sekali.

Memang malang nasipku...

Tapi, tidak ada gunanya aku meratapi nasipku terus-terusan. Aku harus lebih rajin belajar agar ibuku tidak bosan melihat nilai 4 di kertas ulanganku. Saatnya berangkat.

"Bu! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" aku berpamitan kepada ibuku.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menuju ke sekolah. Aku sedang bersemangat untuk menjalani hariku. Tapi, sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin...dan...basah...

"UAPAAAAA?" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seperti orang gila.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa hari ini sedang hujan badai tapi aku tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Aku memang sangat bodoh, pantas saja ibuku selalu memasang wajah kecewa setiap melihatku. Aku ingin kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil payung. Tapi, aku sudah terlalu jauh dari rumah, dan bel sekolah tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Otakku terus berpikir dan berpikir...

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mengambil payung. Aku mengantisipasi kalau hujan datang lagi sewaktu pulang sekolah. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai rumah. Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan terjatuh karena air hujan yang menggenang di jalanan.

Aduh, sikuku sakit...

GRRRR...

Aku mendengar suara geraman yang cukup seram, kulirikan mataku ke kiri dengan perlahan. Aku merinding, anjing besar yang kelaparan seperti siap untuk menyantapku sebagai sarapan. Kulihat dia tidak diikat. Perlahan aku bangun, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan. Anjing itu mulai melangkah perlahan juga. Aku semakin takut, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari.

Anjing ganas itu terus mengejarku, sedangkan aku terus berlari dan berlari.

"UUUUUUAAAAHHH! TOLONGGG!AKU!"

Ditengah teriakanku aku mendengar suara seorang gadis seperti sedang memanggil-manggil, "ANDY!ANDY! KEMARI! KAU JANGAN NAKAL! ANDY!"

Wah, benar. Mungkin dia adalah pemilik sang anjing. Oh, cepatlah sang pemilik anjing. Tenangkan anjing ganasmu ini...

Suara gadis itu muncul lagi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia berhasil menangkap anjingnya.

"Fuuh! Tertangkap juga akhirnya... Maaf ya, anjingku sudah membuat masalah..."

Dengan tubuh yang sudah lemas aku berkata, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apakah aku boleh meminjam payungmu?"

UPS! Aku keceplosan. Seenaknya meminjam payung, padahal belum kenal. Aku beranikan diri menyapanya dan berkenalan dengannya, "Hai, aku Kobayakawa Sena. Salam kenal. Maaf ya merepotkan."

Diapun memperkenalkan dirinya juga, "Hai! Namaku Suzuna! Salam kenal juga! Ini payungku, kau pakai saja. Tidak usah sungkan. Nanti siang kau bisa kembalikan."

"Wah, terimakasih banyak ya! Aku sangat tertolong. Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sudah terlambat. Terimakasih Suzuna!"

ZUUUUNGGG!

Aku kembali berlari menuju ke sekolah...

(***)

Fuuh~

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah. Walaupun dengan badan yang basah kuyup, tapi setidaknya aku bisa masuk sekolah, belajar, mendapatkan nilai bagus di ulangan, mendapatkan ranking satu, dan dapat membahagiakan ibuku.

Oh iya, hari ini ada pelajaran matematika dan hari ini adalah pembagian ulangan yang dilaksanakan 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya. 2 minggu yang lalu aku mengerjakannya dengan penuh percaya diri sampai aku bisa tidur-tiduran. Pasti aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

"KOBAYAKAWA SENA!"

Yap namaku sudah dipanggil oleh sang guru. Kini saatnya aku merayakan saat-saat dimana aku berjaya.

"50."

"Hah?" aku tidak percaya. Nilaiku 50?

Aku menatapi kertas ulanganku yang penuh dengan coretan berwarna merah dengan hati yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Sempat terbesit di pikiranku keputus asaan yang sangat mendalam, aku mungkin tidak bisa membahagiakan ibuku. Tapi, pikiran itu cepat kuhapuskan dengan berjalan-jalan.

Pertama-tama aku akan pergi ke sungai. Tidur-tiduran di rumput yang lembut, menatap langit yang penuh dengan keindahan dan membayangkan bagaimana diriku yang sukses pada saat dewasa nanti. Yap! Sebuah rencana yang bagus.

**Author's POV**

-Pulang Sekolah-

Sena yang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan demi menghilangkan stresnya akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan.

"Hmm...sebaiknya aku kemana ya? Ah, sudahlah. Kemana saja yang penting aku bisa rileks..."

Sena bersiul-siul seperti burung yang sedang menikmati harinya. Tiba-tiba siulannya terhenti oleh suara geraman…

GRRRR!

"Glek! Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu." Sena berkata pelan.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Dengan hati-hati Sena menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata anjing yang ditemuinya tadi pagi datang lagi dengan wajah yang lebih ganas dan galak.

Sena berteriak ketakutan dan mulai berlari, "UAAAAAHHH! Anjing yang tadi? Tuhan? Apa salahku?"

Sena terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Saat tenaganya mulai terkuras sedikit demi sedikit dia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memangil-manggil anjing itu.

"ANDY! KEMBALIIII!"

Sena merasa seperti pernah mendengar suara itu, "Ah, Suzuna! Terimakasih Tuhan..."

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan berteriak dengan kencang akhirnya Suzuna berhasil menangkap anjingnya, "Fuuh, lagi-lagi dia mengejarmu Sena. Maaf ya...Aku tadi sedang mengajak anjingku jalan-jalan. Lalu, aku berhenti sebentar untuk membeli se krim. Eh, tau-tau tali yang kupegang terlepas. Sekali lagi maaf ya..."

Sena yang masih sedikit kesal membatin, ' Harusnya kurung saja anjing ganasmu itu '

"Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa kok..."

Lalu Sena melihat ke arlojinya, "Wah! Gawat sudah jam 4! Aku harus segera pergi ke tepi sungai!"

Suzuna penasaran dengan kata-kata Sena tentang sungai, "Hei, kau mau pergi ke sana ya? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna, Sena jadi bingung. Bisa-bisa anjingnya mengejar Sena lagi, "Umm...tapi, anjingmu itu..."

"Aku akan menjaganya! Dia tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Aku janji!" dengan tegas Suzuna menjanjikan bahwa anjingnya tidak akan mengejar Sena lagi.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju ke tepi sungai.

(***)

Sesampainya mereka di tepi sungai Suzuna dan Sena langsung berbaring menatap langit sore yang indah. Sedangkan Andy berlari-larian mengejar kupu-kupu.

Hening...

Hening...

Lalu, Suzuna memecah keheningan mereka berdua dengan bertanya, "Hei, Sena. Apa sih impianmu?"

Sena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna yang langsung menuju pusat.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan ibuku dengan nilai yang bagus. Karena, selama ini aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan kertas ulangan yang bertuliskan nilai 100."

"Wah, impianmu sepertinya sangat bagus."

"Hehe...ya, tapi aku sulit untuk mencapai impianku itu...sayangnya..."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kamu kan tinggal belajar yang rajin, berteman dengan orang-orang yang berprestasi dan mendapatkan ranking deh..."

"Tidak semudah itu." Sorot mata Sena tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Suzuna menatap Sena dengan muka yang sedikit bingung dengan perubahan wajah Sena.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga yang miskin, ayahku pergi entah kemana pergi meninggalkan ibuku ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Setiap hari aku hanya makan nasi dan sambal. Kalau ibuku sedang ada uang paling-paling aku dan ibuku hanya makan nasi dan ikan. Oh iya, ibuku adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran yang kurang terkenal. Jadi gajinya sedikit. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui. Ibuku sangat enak kalau memasak ikan. " Sena berbicara panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya semua ceritamu itu dengan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus?" Suzuna semakin bingung.

"Ah iya! Teman-teman berprestasi di sekolahku kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Mereka pasti tidak mau berteman denganku yang lusuh ini. Ditambah aku ini sangat bodoh." Sena kembali curhat panjang lebar ke Suzuna.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh terlalu psimis begitu! Kamu pasti bisa berteman dengan mereka. Bersikap baiklah kepada mereka. Seperti misalnya kau bawakan bekal setiap hari kepada mereka, bersedia mencuci baju olahraga mereka, menemani mereka setiap mengerjakan pr.."

Belum selesai Suzuna berbicara Sena sudah menyela, "Hei! Kau mau membuatku jadi anak yang berprestasi atau mau menjadikan pembantu dari anak berprestasi?"

"Wah...maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini padamu... Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan sayapmu dan kau pasti akan terbang menuju impianmu."

Sena terpana mendengar kata-kata Suzuna yang begitu bermakna, "Wow...baiklah Suzuna. Aku pasti akan berjuang untuk membahagiakan ibuku dengan nilai yang bagus."

"Ya! Kau pasti bisa Sena! Berjuanglah!"

"Pasti! Oh iya, aku harus pulang. Terimakasih ya Suzuna!"

Sena berlari meninggalkan Suzuna sambil melambaikan tanganya. Saat Sena sudah cukup jauh dari Suzuna, Suzuna melontarkan kata-kata, "Sama-sama Sena..."

(***)

-Esok harinya di sekolah-

Sena sudah berada di dalam kelasnya. Terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak berwajah pintar yang ada di depannya. Ingin sekali ia menyapa anak-anak itu, dan berteman dengan mereka. Tapi, hati kecil Sena masih sangat ragu.

"Glek." Sena menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat takut dan malu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat wajah ibunya yang mengharapkan dia menjadi anak yang pintar. Senapun memutuskan untuk menyapa salah satu anak pintar yang bernama Hiruma, "Hai..Hiruma..."

Anak pintar yang bernama Hiruma itu mengacuhkan sapaan Sena. Sena menjadi sangat kecewa. Hiruma memang dikenal sebagai anak yang cukup sombong. Sena belum menyerah, ia coba menyapa anak perempuan yang bernama Mamori, "Hai Mamori...Selamat pagi..."

Setelah menyapa seperti itu Mamori tetap saja asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan mengacuhkan Sena. Padahal semua anak di kelas itu mengenal Sena. Yang pasti karena nilainya yang selalu hancur. Tapi, Sena merasa seperti terbuang...

_How can I feel abandoned even when the world sorrounds me..._

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengenal anak-anak pintar itu lebih jauh kalau kejadiannya jadi seperti ini…

_How can I know so many never really knowing anyone…_

"Fuuh…." Sena menghembuskan nafas. Seperti tidak ada harapan untuk sekolah lagi. Sena sangat lemas, dia butuh penasehat lagi. Sena memtuskan untuk mengajak Suzuna untuk mengobrol dengannya lagi sepulang sekolah.

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Fuuh... aku akan pergi ke rumah Suzuna. Untung waktu itu sempat dikejar anjingnya. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih juga pada anjingnya..." Sena memutuskan untuk ke rumah Suzuna untuk mengobrol dan curhat pastinya...

Sesampainya di depan rumah Suzuna, Sena langsung memanggil namanya, "Suzuna! Suzuna!"

Sena sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Suzuna. Tiba-tiba dia melihat anjing Suzuna sedang berjalan sambil memasang tampang lesu dan sedih. Sena memberanikan diri untuk mendekati anjing itu dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Suzuna tidak bersamamu?"

Entah apa yang bisa membuat anjing itu mengerti kata-kata Sena. Tapi, anjing itu langsung mengajak Sena ke suatu tempat. Sesampainya di tempat itu Sena melihat Suzuna yang sedang bertengkar dengan lelaki yang keliatan sudah berumur. Lelaki itu kelihatan seperti ayahnya Suzuna. Sena ingin sekali melerai mereka, tapi anjing Suzuna yang bernama Andy itu menarik celana Sena seperti melarang Sena untuk pergi ke sana. Senapun diam di tempat sebentar. Tapi ketika lelaki yang seperti ayahnya Suzuna itu mulai membentak napsu Sena untuk melerai tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari walaupun Andy terus menarik celananya.

Setelah Sena berhasil melepaskan diri dari Andy dia malah tersandung dan dagunya menyentuh sesuatu...

(***)

Bersambung...

Hehe...

Chapter 1 selesai! Wiiii! *norak* *digampar*

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak kurang berkenan *halah*

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan...

^^b


	2. There's My Wings…?

Fuuh….

Saya kembali lho… *norak*

Pertama-tama saya mohon doanya untuk band saya agar bisa mengikuti lomba dengan baik tanggal 29 nanti *curhat colongan*

Oke, kita mulai!

**Finally, I Found My Wings….**

Chapter 2

**There's My Wings….?**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

Entah apa yang bisa membuat anjing itu mengerti kata-kata Sena. Tapi, anjing itu langsung mengajak Sena ke suatu tempat. Sesampainya di tempat itu Sena melihat Suzuna yang sedang bertengkar dengan lelaki yang keliatan sudah berumur. Lelaki itu kelihatan seperti ayahnya Suzuna. Sena ingin sekali melerai mereka, tapi anjing Suzuna yang bernama Andy itu menarik celana Sena seperti melarang Sena untuk pergi ke sana. Senapun diam di tempat sebentar. Tapi ketika lelaki yang seperti ayahnya Suzuna itu mulai membentak napsu Sena untuk melerai tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari walaupun Andy terus menarik celananya.

Setelah Sena berhasil melepaskan diri dari Andy dia malah tersandung dan dagunya menyentuh sesuatu...

"Ukh…kok aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembek ya….tapi agak hangat…hm….baunya agak tidak enak."

…

"AKKKKHHHHH! Tidak! Ini kotoran anjing!...tunggu dulu…jangan-jangan….ANDYYYYY! dasar kau B******k!"

"Kaing…kaing…" Andy memasang wajah memelas.

Tapi Sena sudah hilang kesabaran dan mengejar Anjing yang membuang kotoran yang membuat dagu Sena menjadi kotor dan bau.

"Hei sini kau anjing bau! Akan kuhabisi kau dan kotoranmu yang bau itu!"

"Guk! Guk! Kaing….!"

Melihat Sena yang dengan bodohnya mengejar Andy, Suzuna dan pria itu tertawa kecil. Makin lama tertawaan mereka semakin keras. Walaupun Suzuna dan pria itu mentertawainya, tapi Sena tetap bersikukuh mengejar Andy dan membalaskan dendam dagunya yang sudah terkena kotoran.

Di tengah larinya tiba-tiba kerah seragam Sena ditarik oleh pria yang tadi bertengkar dengan Suzuna. Otomatis Sena langsung ciut melihat tampang pria itu yang kelihatannya ingin marah.

"M-maaf om….s-saya…h-hanya…i-i-i…"

"Hahah! Aku tidak akan memarahimu kok! Kau kelihatannya sudah sangat ketakutan." Tiba-tiba pria yang kelihatannya ingin marah kepada Sena itu malah tertawa dan menenangkan Sena yang sudah hamper pipis di celana.

"Maaf ya Sena.." Suzuna mulai angkat bicara, "Ini adalah pamanku."

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Tachibana…kamu Sena ya..? Salam Kenal ya…!"

Ternyata lelaki itu bukan ayahnya Suzuna melainkan pamannya, Sena menanggapi perkenalan pamannya Suzuna dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan, "S-salam kenal juga..namaku Kobayakawa Sena."

"Umm Paman, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Sena sebentar boleh tidak?"

Pamannya Suzuna berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memberikan izin kepada Suzuna untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Sena.

-Saat Berjalan jalan-

"Eh Suzuna, tumben kau tidak membawa Andy?" Sena membuka percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka yang begitu sepi.

"Ahahah! Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mau ada yang mengganggu ketika kita berjalan bersama. Kau keberatan Sena?"

"Ah, sama sekali tidak! Malahan kalau tidak ada Andy aku bisa tenang, aku tidak perlu khawatir dikejar-kejar lagi oleh dia."

"Hihihi…sudah kuduga pasti jawabanmu begitu Sena…"

"Hahaha….eh, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak? Kupikir pria tadi adalah ayahmu. Ternyata dia itu pamanmu ya?"

"….iya, dia itu pamanku….tadi kami membicarakan soal ayah…."

Sena bingung dengan tanggapan Suzuna atas pertanyaannya. Suzuna tiba-tiba kelihatan begitu sedih.

"….um…memangnya ayahmu kenapa Suzuna….?"

"…ayahku dulu pernah satu perusahaan dengan pamanku, dan tiba-tiba ayah mencemarkan nama baik perusahaan dengan berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita. Padahal saat itu dia sudah punya istri yaitu ibuku, dan juga sudah punya satu anak yaitu kakakku."

"Ah…lalu, pamanmu tadi memarahimu karena masalah itu…?"

"Yah…salah satunya karena hal itu. Tapi, aku pernah diceritakan oleh paman bahwa setelah aku lahir ayah meninggalkan ibu lagi dan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain lagi, dan katanya wanita itu sampai mempunyai anak. Lalu, kata paman ayahku meninggalkan wanita itu ketika ia tahu kalau anak dari wanita itu adalah anaknya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu ayah ada di mana…."

"…..sungguh cerita yang sangat rumit Suzuna…otakku memang sudah membatu, jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir. Hmm, jadi kalau di total wanita yang pernah dibohongi ayahmu ada 3 orang?"

"…yah…begitulah…fuuh…tapi, sekarang aku tidak mau mengurusinya lagi. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu paman, aku juga tidak mau mendengarkan ceramahannya lagi tentang ayahku! Padahal ayahku yang salah, tapi kenapa aku yang harus dimarahi?"

Suzuna meluapkan amarahnya sampai ia mengepalkan tangan. Dia lalu berteriak, "AYAH! AKU BENCI KAU!"

"A-ano…Suzuna…kau menginjak kakiku."

"Ah! Maaf! Aku terbawa emosi…maaf ya Sena…!"

"Ahahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku mengerti perasaanmu. "

Setelah meluapkan amarahnya Suzuna kembali berjalan bersama Sena. Tiba-tiba Sena mulai berbicara, "Um…Suzuna…sebenarnya aku juga sudah ditinggalkan ayahku saat aku berumur 5 tahun lho! Jadi, kau punya teman senasip! Hahah!"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau kan sudah pernah menceritakannya. Apa kaku lupa?Haha! jangan-jangan otakmu sudah jadi batu sungguhan! Haha!" Suzuna menghina Sena sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Suzuna lalu berlari sambil mentertawai Sena, Senapun tidak mau kalah. Dia mengejar Suzuna, "Hei! Dasar kau! Kemari kau!"

Sambil mengerjar Suzuna, Sena menggumam, "UKH! Anjing dan majikannya sama saja. Sama-sama membuat aku terus berlari…."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Sena bisa merasakan sejuknya angin itu. Kesejukan yang dia rasakan sampai ke dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Sena merasa begitu lega, padahal dia belum menceritakan kejadian apapun kepada Suzuna. Tapi, ketika dia melihat wajah tersenyum Suzuna, Sena langsung bersemangat.

Sambil tersenyum Sena berteriak, "AWAS KAU SUZUNA!"

(***) 

-Esok Paginya-

"Hei Sena, kamu kelihatannya senang sekali..ada apa nih..? Jangan-jangan kau mendapatkan nilau bagus ya..?"

"Ah, ibu bisa saja. Aku sedang mersa senang saja, tidak ada yang special kok. Ah iya bu, aku ingin tahu, waktu itu ayah meninggalkan kita karena apa ya bu?"

Ibunya Sena terdiam seribu bahasa, "…"

"Lho…?ada apa bu…? Ibu tidak tahu ayah kemana…?"

"…bukan begitu nak….ibu…ibu…ah, sudahlah. Habiskan saja sarapanmu itu dan berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti kamu terlambat."

"….? Baiklah bu…."

Saat perjalanan menuju ke sekolah pikiran Sena dipenuhi oleh kebingungan karena jawaban dari ibunya yang kelihatannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sena berusaha menghapuskan pikiran negatifnya itu dan berusaha focus kepada sekolahnya. Ia harus mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk membahagiakan ibunya.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Sena tiba-tiba disapa oleh salah satu temannya yang kebetulan merupakan anak pintar di kelas itu, "Selamat pagi Sena….aku dengar kau kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal matematika kemarin..kau mau kuajarkan..?"

Hati Sena seakan-akan ingin meledak. "I-iya…aku mau…terimakasih banyak ya…."

Anak pintar itu tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sena membeku. Dia sangat senang, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Saat pelajaran, entah kenapa pikiran Sena sangat fokus dan dia juga jadi cepat mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh bapak atau ibu guru yang mengajarnya. Setiap pelajaran berlangsung Sena tidak pernah melayangkan pikirannya ke hal yang tidak penting.

Saat pulang sekolah Sena mengikuti pelajaran khusus dengan temannya yang dengan senang hati mengajarinya Matematika. Sena semakin bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran itu. Ditambah dia begitu nyaman belajar bersama teman dibandingkan dengan guru.

"Nah Sena, sampai disini dulu ya bimbingan Matematikanya…sampai jumpa! Semoga ulangan besok bisa kau kerjakan dengan baik!"

"Iya! Terimakasih banyak ya!"

Sepulang dari bimbingan Matematika, Sena menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah Suzuna.

"Suzuna! Suzuna!"

"Ya Sena..? ada apa..?"

"Umm…apa aku mengganggumu..?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo masuk Sena!"

Sena akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Suzuna yang begitu bagus. Berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya yang reot.

"Wah…rumahmu bagus sekali Suzuna….!"

"Terimakasih Sena…Ini teh untukmu. Silahkan dinikmati!"

"Waaaah! Terimakasih banyak ya!"

Sena minum teh buatan Suzuna sambil duduk di sofa. Suzunapun duduk di sofa itu juga dan mulai bertanya, "Jadi, kau kemari untuk…?"

"Ah iya….aku mau menceritakan sesuatu…"

"Apa itu…?"

"Tadi saat pelajaran berlangsung entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mudah sekali bagiku untuk menangkap seluruh pelajaran yang diberikan."

"Wah! Itu berarti bagus dong!"

"Iya sih…tapi, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dengan ibuku. Tadi pagi aku bertanya tentang keberadaan ayahku, tapi dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Apa benar begitu…? Mungkin belum saatnya untuk kau tahu Sena…"

"Hmm…mungkin juga. Tapi melihat raut muka ibuku tadi pagi aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah."

"Begini ya Sena…Selama kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tenang saja…Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau hapus rasa bersalahmu itu dengan memberikan nilai bagus untuk ibumu?"

"Wah! Benar juga usulmu itu Suzuna! Besok aku ada ulangan Matematika, doakan aku ya!"

"Oke! Sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang dan belajar."

"O iya, benar sekali! Sampai jumpa besok Suzuna! Besok aku boleh datang ke rumahmu lagi kan?"

"Tentu! Kau diterima kapan saja Sena!"

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa! Dan terimakasih banyak Suzuna!"

(***)

"….sayang….sepertinya dia sudah ingin tahu dimana keberadaanmu sekarang…apa aku harus memberitahukannya….?"

(***)

Bersambung…..

Fuah!

Mata saya kok tiba-tiba berat ya…?

Jangan-jangan saya kecapekan *curhat* *plak*

Maaf ya kalau kurang banyak.

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan!

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca!

Sampai jumpa di episot mendatang! Haha!

^^b


End file.
